JUMP! Precure
by TiffanyChan123
Summary: Masuko Sarutomo discovers that the pirate head she finds in every Weekly Shonen Jump issue is a fairy from a land called Ryume, and that she, along with 5 other girls, are the legendary warriors known as Precure, and that she has to fight against a man named Tekitsuyoi and his forces of evil to save it.
1. Prologue

Explosions and screams of fear were heard as a bizarre black and white pirate head flew through the now destroyed castle, trying his best to find anyone he recognized within it, to barely any luck.

"Yar..What has happened to everyone?" He thought to himself, slightly stressed and fearful.

The pirate head then flew to the throne room, and saw someone he knew, catching his eye the instant he noticed her, it was none other than the ruler of Ryume herself, Katsumi Oshiro, the girl who used to be known as Cure Fist, now weak, with a now tattered dark blue gown and even a few bruises on her body.

"Katsumi!" The pirate said fearfully. "What happened to you!"

Katsumi, who looked to be on the edge of defeat said softly. "Scallywag...Just...Go."

"W-Why?" Scallywag replied surprised.

Katsumi tried her best to smile, all while reaching out for Scallywag, tearing up in the process. "Go to Earth, find the Precure...And stop the forces of Tekitsuyoi, do it for me, do it for Ryume! Do it...For all of us."

Suddenly however, the reunion was cut short when the loud footsteps of monsters were heard, which seem to be coming for the castle.

"Quickly Scally! Get out of the castle now!" Katsumi shouted desperately. "The Kyuheishi's are coming for us!"

And without a moments notice, Scallywag flew out of the castle as quickly as he can and just in time, barely dodging one of the Kyuheishi's in the process, doing it in the name of his queen, saying goodbye to the kingdom he once knew, and flying to the location of the very warriors that Katsumi said will save Ryume alongside him.

That being...The Precure.


	2. Episode 1

_Special Key: ([I]: Thoughts)_

The school bell rang as a good amount of students walked out of the school to either go home, or do some after school activities, one of the girls walking, or more accurately skipping home had poofy dark pink hair and a light pink ribbon on her blue, orange and white school uniform, as well has clutching a volume of romance manga within her right hand. Her name was Masuko Sarutomo

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She said excitedly. "I'm SO! Excited to read this new volume of Mirai Club!"

While skipping out of school however, she ran into her black haired friend and fellow classmate, Takara Nanami, tripping up, knocking both of them on to the ground by accident.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry!" Masuko said frightened.

Takara then sat up sighing. "That's okay Masuko," She replied. "but you've should've been more careful though."

Takara then helped Masuko up, picking up her dropped things, and giving them back to her.

Masuko then thanked Takara for that act of kindness, and walked out of the school together happily.

 **"The pirate head is real!? Cure Dragon's debut!"**

"Yohoho!" Takara said happily. "It's nice that such a hard day at school was over, isn't it."

Masuko nodded. "At least there's a manga shop a couple of miles from where the school is...And I do have some yen left, maybe we could go there! I heard that the new Shonen Jump issue's out!" Masuko then jumped high in excitement.

Masuko then got a little excited and ran away from Takara, after running for a few seconds however she then stopped right in front of Shinobu Ishikawa, an older student at Hoshikawa Academy, who then looked at her in an annoyed manner.

"Please watch were your going," Shinobu said sighing in annoyance. "You could've ran into me there with all that energy you have." Shinobu then walked away from Masuko, seeming tired of her constant energy. Masuko then pouted.

Takara then caught up to her, now slightly breathless, she tapped Masuko on the shoulder.

"Ye could've at least waited on me..." Takara said to her manga loving friend. "Anyways! Ye did say there was a manga shop a couple of miles from here wasn't there?"

Masuko nodded happily in excitement.

"Good! Then 'tis settled." Takara replied. "Together we will go to the manga shop to pick up that new Shonen Jump issue you need!"

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, the two girls then entered the "Shadow Feather" manga shop, greeted by a friendly face. That being the friendly shopkeeper, Daisuke Fujioka.

"Hiya Masuko, welcome back! And who's your buddy?" He asked welcoming the girls.

Masuko waved happily. "Hi Daisuke! That's my best friend, Takara Nanami, she is super duper cool! But tends to speak like a pirate."

"Oh, Takara, she hasn't been here in a while." Daisuke replied curiously.

Takara then walked over to Daisuke's counter, all while Masuko eyed many manga on the shelves filled with gleeful curiosity on what other manga she could buy, if she had any money left.

"Excuse me," She asked. "Do you have the newest issue of Weekly Shonen Jump?"

"I believe we have a few of them left." Daisuke answered, making Masuko cheer with joy.

Masuko then walked over to the rack where most of the manga magazines are located, with Takara walking alongside her.

Masuko then gently put her bag on the floor, she then kneeled down to put the Mirai Club volume she got the last time she went back in.

"Did you always get your manga at Shadow Feather?" Takara asked.

Masuko then looked at Takara curiously, she then pondered.

"Well...Not exactly," She answered. "I used to get my manga at bookshops or online, now thanks to this cool new manga shop opening near me! Who needs online shopping or bookstores!"

Takara's eyes then widened.

"Huh...Who knew." She thought.

Masuko then eagerly got the new Shonen Jump issue happily, she then eyed the cover, which had the main protagonists of the manga that were featured in the issue, with the same logo they had with all of there issues, with the iconic pirate head inside the logo as well.

After looking at the cover for at least a minute, Tamara chimed in.

"Aren't you gonna read it now?" But just as Masuko was gonna respond, the copy she had of the newest Shonen Jump Issue started glowing. Catching both girls off guard.

And suddenly, the light grew brighter as what looked to be the very pirate head that appeared on every issue of Shonen Jump, popped out of the magazine, seemingly by magic, causing the bright light to disappear.

Takara and Masuko both screamed in shock.

The magical floating pirate head then cleared his throat.

"Well then, I see your both surprised ~Yarr." The pirate head said.

"Wait! The pirate head talks too!?" Takara thought to herself.

"Why are you here? And why did you pop out of that Manga?" Masuko asked with morbid curiosity. "And are you like those mascots from those cool magical girl shows?"

The floating pirate head's eyes then went blank for a second, before replying awkwardly.

"Somethin' like that...Aye."

Masuko beamed a little.

"The way you speak kinda reminds me of Takara!" She replied giggling. "You both speak like pirates."

"Oh I almost forgot.." The pirate head said welcomingly. "I go by the name of Scallywag. And I believe this is the area the Precure are located."

"So he really is a magical girl mascot! I really hope I can be a cool pink one!" Masuko thought to herself happily.

"And why do you need the precure so badly?" Takara asked.

"Well...Honestly to defend me home of Ryume, also known as the kingdom of manga!"

"Neat..." Takara said.

Masuko was internally screaming with happiness by what she heard.

"Are you okay?" Scallywag asked hesitantly.

Masuko grinned happily. "I'm fine!"

* * *

Meanwhile however, a teenaged boy with black and pink dragon wings landed outside the "Shadow Feather" manga shop. The boy sighed.

"Where is that negative energy I need..." He said clenching his teeth. "The more negative energy I get, the happier Slugman's gonna be.."

He then eyed a teenaged girl with long and messy black hair walk along the street, possibly angry or really upset.

"That girl seems to have a bit, she could make a decent Kyuheishi." He thought.

The girl sighed in defeat.

"I couldn't make it..." She said tearing up. "I'm just not good enough to join the choir."

The boy's eyes widened in both surprise, and odd delight.

"Looks like the girl has more negative energy than I expected...Goood..."

The boy then grabbed the empty berserk orb and flew into the air, catching the girl off guard.

"Time to grab some negative energy!" The Dragon boy said both devilishly and proudly. "The boss is gonna be really happy with me!"

The black coloured negative energy was then sucked out of the girls body and into the orb, magical chains then swirled around her body, capturing her.

The Dragon boy laughed. "Now...It's time to get fired UP! Time to be unleashed! Kyuheishi!"

The berserk orb then flew out of the dragon boy's hand and flew to the music sheet within the captured girl's right hand.

It then moved away from the girl as if by magic, flew up into the air, and with a poof, the Kyuheishi was unleashed, taking the form of a monstrous and large music sheet.

* * *

Inside the "Shadow Feather" manga shop however, Scallywag felt a strange prescience coming from outside.

"I have a feeling that something isn't right out there...I don't know but I do." Scallywag said slightly worried.

"Maybe we could go outside and check it out!" Masuko said excitedly.

"Alright then..." Scallywag said. "Takara, you take care of the shop just in case anything dangerous is happening outside, ye got it?"

Takara nodded and gave a thumbs up as the pirate head and the energetic manga reader headed outside.

And as once as they went out they saw not only the dragon boy laughing a little, but also the captured girl, and the Kyuheishi.

"So this is were that son of a biscuit ran off too..." The dragon boy said mockingly.

"Levi!" Scallywag replied angrily.

"You know this guy!?" Masuko said surprised.

"That's Levi, one of Tekitsuyoi's generals!" Scallywag whispered.

"Oooh! Now I get it!"

Levi then sighed in annoyance. "Now Kyuheishi Attack the stupid girl already!" He then pointed at the Kyuheishi, then then ran to the girl ready to attack her.

Masuko then flailed her arms around in fear and ran away from the Kyuheishi, barely dodging the deadly music notes the monster was firing.

"What the heck is happening to me!"

The Kyuheishi then prepared to attack with a new move, catching Masuko off guard. The Kyuheishi then began singing awfully loud and badly.

Masuko then fell down, she then covered her desperately to not hear the deadly sound the Kyuheishi was making.

Suddenly however, a mysterious item made out of light was taking form next to Scallywag, who was flying to Masuko, it then popped to create a pink and blue magazine like item, and then, a magical pink pen appears too. He then thankfully got to Masuko in time.

"Masuko use this...I call it, the Curezine" Scallywag said breathless. "Just say, Precure Write my Story...And write in it."

"Wait a second...Magical pirate head, evil monster, and the magical pirate head is telling me to transform...Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! This is gonna be amazing!"

Masuko then stood up relatively easily, she then got into a girly pose, holding her ears as the monster stopped.

"No one messes with my precious manga shop!" She said proudly. Weirding Scallywag and Levi out.

* * *

The Curezine then flew in front of Masuko, before she exclaimed. "Precure! Write my Story!"

Masuko then drew a star with pen she was given. Which then glowed with a bright pink light as Masuko then started transforming.

An aura of magenta then appeared around her as light orange light appeared, and then popped to reveal a pink and orange dress with two small orange bows, pink poofy sleeves and a light pink bow on the chest with a pink star in the middle, alongside big pink hair with orange highlights and a light pink bow as well in her hair.

A pink bow with an orange hue then appeared on her lower back, with a monkey tail then appearing as if by magic.

With a pair of pink and orange shoes and white stockings with orange frills appearing with a tap-tap before quickly landing onto the ground gracefully.

"The Hero with the soul of a dragon! Cure Dragon!" She exclaimed, doing a cute pose.

* * *

"Cure Dragon...Wait, there are new Precure?!" Levi said surprised.

Scallywag laughed in delight. "Oh heck yes she is! ~Yar!"

"Well then...Kyuheishi! Attack her!" Levi replied, pointing at Cure Dragon.

The Kyuheishi then rushed towards her, Cure Dragon then did a slight stance before jumping up, and flying into the air, flailing her arms about, screaming a little.

"W-Wait! I can fly too, that's so cool...Yet so scary though!" Dragon thought to herself.

Cure Dragon then took a moment to breath and calm down, all before kicking and floating down and attacking the Kyuheishi, she then kicked the Kyuheishi 12 times making the Kyuheishi move back quickly due to the attack, the Kyuheishi then fired two more music notes.

Cure Dragon then flew towards the Kyuheishi, and then jumped on one of the music notes, surprising not only Levi, but Scallywag too.

Cure Dragon then flew back in the air, and began to charge up her right fist and got surprised.

"Wait! I can make super punches! Aah! So cool!" Cure Dragon said excitedly before punching the Kyuheishi with a decent amount of power, knocking it down.

"Now use your strongest attack! ~Yarr!" Scallywag replied cheerfully.

Cure Dragon then nodded happily a few times without hesitation.

Cure Dragon was now in a land filled a bright blue sky, cream coloured clouds, and high mountains, with herself standing on top of one of them.

She then jumped in the air, and then cupped her hands together before the light pink colored energy started forming and then charging in her cupped hands, she then said excitedly.

"Precure! Wind WAAAVE!" Cure Dragon then fired the large beam of pink light at the monster, destroying it.

* * *

Cure Dragon then returned to normal, with the trapped girl returning only a few moments later.

Levi's jaw was hanging low, how could he be beaten by a girl with such weird and poofy hair? He growled out. "I hate you Precure!" before disappearing.

The girl then rubbed her hand against her head. "What was that..."

Masuko then ran up to her before telling the girl. "It's okay...Your safe now." Grinning in accomplishment. It then made the rescued girl smile a little in embarrassment.

Masuko then went back into the manga shop to greet her friend, she smiled and said. "I won my first battle!"

Both Takara and Daisuke's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait a battle!?"

Masuko then chuckled. "I'll explain it too you some other time."

Takara then walked a little closer to Masuko, with her hands behind her back. "You forgot this..." She said, showing her the issue Masuko was reading earlier. "Time for you to buy this."

* * *

Masuko then bought the new issue of Shonen Jump happily, and once she was about to head home she stood outside the shop with Takara to say there goodbyes.

"See you tomorrow matey!" Takara said giving a thumbs up to Masuko.

"Same for you too!" Masuko said waving, and then, they both walked away home in there own separate ways.

And while walking away, Scallywag joined up with Masuko before saying. "I think I'm gonna get used to you...Kinda..."


End file.
